


Hood Times

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth Control (mentioned), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Messy, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, dom!Dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean returns from a hunt, eager to take his girlfriend Y/N on a date. They’ve done things backward, and now he wants to do it right…so right.





	Hood Times

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely smutty excerpt from a side project I know not what to do with. Dedicated to @winsister91 (yeah, you LOVE it.) Thank you to @oneshoeshort for beta’ing this for me and for the title suggestion (I giggled). Kind of a sequel to Shower Date. Ooh, and an NSFW GIF…trying new things, oh yeah. (GIFs aren’t mine!! I’m not that skilled…)

“I gotta make a supply run,” Dean laughs, watching as his girlfriend Y/N was determinedly working on her aim in the gun range. “Coming with?”

“I’m in!” She skips over to him excitedly, hugging him and pecking him on the lips. “Can I drive yet?”

“You are  _so_ damn determined!” He growls playfully, tickling her sides as he kisses on her neck. Y/N constantly tried to get Dean to let her drive Baby; who wouldn’t? He pulls back and looks her over for a moment. “ _If_ I let you drive,” he says, watching her eyes light up and a grin spread on her face, “we have to make a stop first, okay?”

Her eyes twinkle with glee but with a taint of suspicion. “A stop  _where_?” She narrows her eyes.

He bites his lip, his eyes growing darker before shrugging. “You agree or not?”

She pouts in thought before poking her tongue out with a smirk. “Gimme the damn keys.”

Dean smiles again before pulling the keys from his pocket and gently placing them in Y/N’s hand.

“Let’s go,” he says, pulling her along to the garage.

Dean smiles at her as he gives her continuous turn-by-turn directions. Almost the entire time, his eyes are glued to her, his lip pulled tight between his teeth. Something about seeing his Baby driving his Baby…yeah, it was a good feeling. When they finally came to a stop, the afternoon sun was growing darker; the sky lighting up in bright oranges, red, and subtle purples as the daylight waned. The car pulled to a stop down a long dirt road that ended at a large pond, surrounded by trees and tall grasses. The atmosphere was quiet, secluded, the pond reflecting the myriad of colors from the sky.

“Come on,” Dean said, climbing out of the car and hopping up onto the hood.

Y/N smiles, watching him relax back on the hood, climbing up herself and scooching up next to him.

“Dean Winchester,” she smirks, “Did you turn our supply run into a date?”

He smiles sheepishly at her, tucked into his side.

“Well, it occurred to me that we never actually got to go on that date we talked about,” he chuckled, remembering the shower. He leans in, kissing her softly before sighing and laying back, watching the sky.

She hums contently, gazing up at setting sky and a warm feeling buzzing through her. Safe. Protected.  _Right_. Her inner comedian scoffs at her for being soppy but she ignores it, finding his hand and threading her fingers through his.

“So…thank you for letting me drive,” she giggles, “I don’t think even  _I’d_ have trusted me with that, but  _hey_ -” she shrugs “-not a scratch in sight! This car is fucking  _royalty_ to me.”

“I trust you,” he says simply, no hesitation, no joking. He squeezes her hand tighter in his own. “This isn’t too… _cheesy_ , is it?” He asks, suddenly worried.

“Nah,” she sighs, “we’re cooped up in that bunker all the damn time. It’s nice to just get out…be  _alone_.”

“We were alone on that hunt,” Dean counters, referring to the recent ghost hunt they tackled together, shrugging. “I mean, I know it wasn’t romantic or even ideal…”

“Yeah it was no candle-lit dinner, was it,” Y/N elbows him playfully. “Not that I’m into that. That's cheesy.”

“Yeah, that  _would_ be a little…awkward.” He scrunches his nose, chuckling. “But I mean, I would do it…for you,” he breathes out, turning his head towards her and letting his eyes wander shamelessly over her features.

She blushes slightly as his eyes gaze over her.

“Don’t worry. I’d never make us endure that,” she reassures him, “I’m more a… _sat in a car eating drive-thru_  kinda girl. I like the _real_ stuff, not fancy posh food and overpriced wine that all tastes the same.” She shudders at the thought.

“Aw, you don’t like all that  _high class_ lifestyle?” Dean teases, snapping his fingers, feigning disappointment.

“ _Fuck that_. It’s all show and no fun. Gimme a bar and pool table over that crap any day.  _Or my PS4_. That thing is so precious…”

“Wow,” Dean chuckles, “it’s like you’re my  _soulmate_ or something,” he teases, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Dean leans into her, cupping her face. “I won’t let anyone take you from me. You got that?” He says, looking deep into her eyes. “I  _love_ you, Y/N. I’m not letting you go,  _ever_.”

He leans in to kiss her passionately, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip before entering her parted mouth, savoring her taste on his tongue.

Her heart flutters, melting into him with a contented hum as he captures her lips. Thighs clenching at the touch from his tongue.

“Hmmm,” she smiles, “I’m happy with you never letting go, but I’m telling ya, I’m clingy and annoying if you haven’t worked that out yet.”

He laughs, moving to hover over her slightly. “I’ve noticed.” he says, pecking her lips before trailing along her jaw. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” he hums, nibbling at her earlobe as his arms wrap around her.

She chuckles and bites her bottom lip, her eyes scanning around, this place had a road leading right up to it, anyone could be around.

“Compose yourself there Dean Winchester,” she teases, but not putting up any physical resistance.

He kisses down her clothed body as he slides off the hood, standing and pulling her to the edge, slotting himself between her legs.

“You worried about getting caught?” He bites his lip. “Isn’t that part of the  _thrill_?” He growls, wrapping an arm around her lower back and tugging her tightly against him, his lips teasingly hovering against hers.

Her breath catches in her throat in anticipation as he teases his lips so close to her. She wanted them on hers, but a public place was entirely alien territory for her.

“You’re serious?” she bites her own lip, eyes still flitting around. “What if someone does appear?” She giggles, playfully tapping him to shove him away but he doesn’t budge as he holds her so tight.

“Then we’ll show ‘em how it’s done.” With a snarl, he crashes his lips into hers forcefully. His hands sneak under her shirt, feeling her soft, warm flesh beneath his calloused fingers as he continues to devour her mouth. He pulls back, taking a step back from her and staring her in the eyes as he begins removing his shirts without a care in the world.

“Dean!” Y/N squeaks, her cheeks flushing at the new addition to the wonderful view, “You are…unbelievable in so many ways. Good and bad FYI.”

He chuckles darkly as he steps to her again, swiftly removing her shirt and bra in a flash and attacking her mouth once more. The force of his kisses lean her back on the warm metal of the hood as his lips trail down and envelope a nipple, licking and sucking to bring it to attention as his hand massages her other breast. As she begins to whine and squirm, he smirks, switching to the other breast and continuing his delicious torture.

“Do you want me to stop?” He mumbles against her breast, his hand trailing down her stomach towards the button of her jeans.

Her rational brain screamed for it to end and save any embarrassment, but Dean had a tendency to make her ignore that boring part of her mind. The cool evening air washes over Y/N’s exposed breasts and make them extra sensitive to Dean’s torturous touches; even if someone did show up right now, she wouldn’t give a rat’s ass.

“No,” she bites her tongue. “Don’t stop.”

Dean smirks against her skin, rewarding her by sliding his palm against her covered core and relishing the needy moan that fell from her parted lips. He looked up at her, a smug satisfaction on his face as he quickly undid his pants, letting them and his boxers fall to his feet. He ran his hands up her thighs teasingly, letting his thumbs brush over her core before reaching the button of her jeans. He yanked them down, along with her underwear, taking a moment to view her naked and panting form on the hood of his beloved car.

“So fucking hot,” he growled, stroking himself lightly.

The combination of his growl and the movement of his hand does something to her. She clenches her thighs around him, smirking to herself.

“You gonna fuck me on your car Dean?” She asks, biting her lip.

“Hell yeah.” He breathes out, gripping her hips and lifting her from the hood.

He spins her around, bending her over the car, her chest flush against its surface as he hikes one leg up onto the hood, then runs his hands down her back to her ass, squeezing. He leans his body over her, running his cock through her dampened folds. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Babygirl.” he growls before suddenly thrusting his length inside of her, groaning as he bottoms out.

She cries out into the evening sky, her voice carrying and slightly echoing. The angle made him hit deeper, and she pushes back against him as he bows out in greed.

“Fuck,” he groaned, giving himself a minute before it was all over too soon. She was wet and warm, surrounding him in a tight and loving embrace. Her walls flutter as they adjust to him and he takes several breaths to calm himself. He pulls back slowly before thrusting in again, just as slow.

“I can’t  _wait_ to come inside you,” he groans, pulling out and slamming in again, his voice becoming nearly a roar as he starts increasing his pace. He slams hard enough to push her up the hood, his hands holding her hips tight, pulling her back down against him again.

“Oh fuck, me too,” she gasps, throwing her head back and relishing the thought of him filling her up. “I want to take all of it.” Her fists clench as Dean’s pace quickens, her hips trying to squirm involuntarily but Dean’s hold keeping her firmly still. She whines in need, pushing herself back into him to feel as much of him as she possibly could.

“Yeah?” Dean groans, feeling her attempting to push against him. He growls, his dominating side rising to the surface. His moves his leg to the hood behind her raised leg and lays his body over her back. One hand on her hip, the other tangles in her hair, tugging firmly. He licks up her neck, biting behind her ear and leaving a mark.

“You want me to fill you up, baby girl?” He drives harder into her, her body unable to move an inch under his ministrations. “Want my cum leaking out of your tight cunt?” He thrusts faster, attacking her neck once more.

She groans shakily, her eyes clenching shut as she feels her legs beginning to tremble. His words melting through her as she felt her core tighten hard in her belly.

“Dean, please,” she manages to gasp out, the tug on her hair giving her new sensations of need. He feels her clenching, her body stiffening beneath him.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He nips at her shoulder, running his tongue down her spine. “I’m gonna make you come so hard for me baby girl,” he promises, almost threateningly. He fucks her impossibly faster, the sensations of his hold and thrusts bordering on painful, but too pleasurable to actually hurt. “Cum for me Baby…cum for me and I’ll fill you up good,” he purrs in her ear, his hot breath panting against her face.

It erupts from her, guttural cries of bliss force from her lungs as his command sends her over. She writhes, the pain only heightening everything else as her mind goes completely blank and she succumbs completely.

He smirks against her skin, feeling her come undone, her body undulating of its own volition. He moves his hand from her hip, snaking around to run fast circles over her clit as he adjusts his hips, the head of his cock slamming into her g-spot mercilessly.

Her cries and moans are choked off into utter silence as she attempts to make a sound, but nothing comes out. As Dean nears his peak, he feels the gush against his balls from her squirting. The scream finally finds its way from her throat, sending him over the edge, his hips losing rhythm and faltering and he shoots rope after rope of hot cum into her dripping heat. He releases her hair, nearly falling on top of her as he pants heavily, his body aching from the efforts.

After several moments, Dean slowly pulls out, wincing. He stands on shaky legs, looking at her panting against the hood of his car. Y/N’s body is flushed, sweat covering her skin. There are marks blossoming over her body, showing where he’s been. Her overflow of juices, mixed with his spendings, dripping down her thighs and over the grill of the car. He’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

She pants quickly and heavily, a small whine with each breath. She feels like lead, all energy completely drained from her. She strains to pull herself into a standing position, the mere change of angle making her gasp further and her core adjusted.

“Dean…” she whispers, a weak laugh breaking through. “Where the fuck have you thrown my clothes?”

He breaks into uproarious laughter, his eyes crinkling as he throws his head back. He swiftly gathers her clothes, handing them to her and stealing another kiss before retrieving his own and getting dressed.

“I think maybe I should drive now,” he chuckles. “We still have a supply run to do after all.” He smirks, flashing her a wink.

She leans back on the car, giggling slightly as she struggles to balance her lead legs and slip her jeans back on. After closing the button, she throws her t-shirt back on, not bothering with the bra that she tossed onto the back seat as she climbs into the passenger seat.

“You drive,” she smirks, “I action replay.” She lays her head back on the seat and closes her eyes with a deep, contented sigh.

Dean quickly pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of the soaked grill, another of the sweaty imprint of her hands and chest on the hood. He bites his lip, looking at the pictures and smiling, before using his flannel to quickly wipe down the car. He climbs in the driver’s seat, flashing her a shit-eating grin before starting the car.


End file.
